U.S. Pat. No. 6,522,552 describes a wireless memory card reader configured to read flash memory via a USB controller, which delivers the USB-formatted data to a computer via a Bluetooth™ wireless connection. The data is received by a Bluetooth™ receiver attached to a USB port on the receiving computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,606,880 describes methods for the partition of a large external storage device into a large number of small volumes, and for management of the volumes so as to permit each of them to serve as a virtual storage medium (“cloud storage”) for an individual wireless device such as a smart phone or tablet.
United States Patent Application publication No. 2003/0191716 describes methods allowing individual users to encrypt and decrypt data files stored on a central server.
United States Patent Application publication No. 2004/0219949 describes methods and apparatus for the short-range (e.g. WiFi and Bluetooth™) wireless transfer of data from a mobile device memory to an external (backup) storage medium.
United States Patent Application publication No. 2010/0217871 likewise describes methods and apparatus for the wireless transfer of data between mobile device memory and external storage media, employing long-range wireless communication protocols. The method permits the mobile device memory to be mounted as a shared network drive.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0131687 describes a wireless remote USB hub apparatus; the device is essentially a Wi-Fi router having one or more USB ports for external drives, printers and the like, making the devices accessible to personal computers or other client devices via the wireless network.
Most of the prior art methods and apparatus require complex systems and dedicated hardware. Simple devices, such as the wireless card reader of U.S. Pat. No. 6,522,552, may offer controlled access to the stored data simply by virtue of the wireless network protocol, but otherwise lack security features such a copy protection. There remains a need for controlled, secure wireless access to external and/or portable data storage devices that is inexpensive and convenient for non-expert consumers.